To be the best in species
by TheEmailUsername
Summary: The last human challenges an entire race but at what cost, and what is the challenge? Even if it's not clear on what the challenge is about, it's all a matter of time before the worst happens to the human itself.
1. New Information

Some things are worse than war.

Twilight was bored and wanted to read but Pinkie wasn't leaving her alone, so as she soon she got inside the library, she shut the door in Pinkie's face, literally. She sat on her haunches and looked around the room looking for a book to read, it was already 7 in the afternoon after checking the clock on the wall. She spotted one book called: Equestrian Mythology 101 and Heroes. It was strange as the book had no author, it was a brown pristine book and the words silver and gold plated. She picked it up with magic, carried across the room while reading it and going up the stairs to her room.

It seemed to be a personal document telling how the human saw the world and how everything seemed to evolve from the human's point of view. She already liked how nature and science blended together and proceeded reading intently in what seemed to be the human explanation of nature and how it changed.

" 100,000-80,000 B.E. Before Equestria

I hid among these beasts and found out how truly potent they were, some lived a great amount of time, while others lived an average of 30 to 40 years. Many generations passed before I even found the name of the land the freaks lived in, now called Equestria. What was wrong with North America? Seriously I wonder who named North America into Equestria? I have concluded that they live as a monarchy. They really seem happy and peaceful too. I wish I had that peace and happiness in my life, but sometimes you got to live the hard way.

"Some things are worse than war." Al's character in the Simulator spoke.

"Honestly, I wish that sometimes I could forget some things in my long life."

"By that I tried suicide, I tried to drown myself but that young man saved me, I tried to shoot myself out of misery but I couldn't do it. Oh, look the tree fell."

Al spoke to the program that was the person in front of him.

"Seriously I don't feel a thing anymore, these are minor disturbances, they happen occasionally, a new tree will take it's place." Al spoke

The program looked at him confusedly.

Oh, wait you don't know? I'll be glad if it makes you feel better, "Wait… be quiet. Okay come listen to this, remember how it seemed to start?

The program shook it's head.

No? God, what have you been doing?"

The program only stared at him.

"Who is God?"Never mind, on to his life story! "Okay, ready for this?" Twilight thought.

The program stared.

"No one really knows what actually started all this, but I remember what it was like. Ah yes I'm one those "Old Veterans.",

correct?" Al said to the program

"They fought?" Twilight whispered aloud, frowning.

The program nodded, agreeing with him.

"The government reacted quickly, but not quickly enough, the forces started shooting everything that was considered a target." "Oh ho, not just that, everything!" "I mean plants too! What you don't believe me!" "They have been turned to beasts!

"They were anthropomorphic, they could speak at the least, and make some human gestures, but somewhat animalistic in nature, a manticore at times. Honestly we actually created Greek mythology in a worldwide accident, I never knew or thought it would come to this. Even some English folklore came to life too, such as dragons,or maybe a griffin! Imagine that, what we used to think were grand old tales, actually came to life! I could barely keep in my horror as I remembered how dangerous these thing were in some stories."

" , Griffins being myths to humans in the old times, how old is this world?! What kind beasts were they? Were they at least herbivores? What about the plants? What happened to them?" Twilight had many questions in her mind about this topic.

The program only tilted it's head to the side.

"Different for every single thing, not even identical twins were the same!" Al was starting to rant.

"How different could they be?" Twilight thought for a moment before resuming.

"Completely, totally random, no patterns, and no real logic in this, they turned horribly disfigured every time!"

"That sounds pretty bad." Twilight spoke aloud to the room, talking to no one in particular, absorbing the pages with her eyes.

The program opened it mouth to speak.

But Al cut him off. "Shhh, Keep your voice down, they will hear us." Al warned the program

"Who are they, and what are the horribly disfigured beasts?" Twilight thought.

The program pointed at him.

"Paranoid? Me? Bah, you are too headstrong, but mark my words, finish "them" before "they" finish us." You see that overgrown, ugly son of a devil?" Al pointed at the creature that was shadowed by a tree.

"They sounded pretty ugly to them." Twilight thought once more.

The program nodded.

He or she will try to rip you open in self defense with his or her, strength, brains and stubs. They are definitely not stupid, they will get creative." Al said.

The program nodded again and pointed at him again.

"Too many advantages?!" "True, no single one of "them" are the same." " Heh, at least we eat meat, that I can live with, but I miss those sweet pineapples that we used to have. I wonder if there are any more of those types of trees. Al's mind began to drift.

"Advantages over humans? What kind of advantages?" Twilight was really starting to wonder whether this human was really sane to live with only meat in his stomach everyday. She shuddered.

"You have to go then?" Al said suddenly.

The program was walking out the front door of the simulated house.

"Okay, but watch your back." "Use the fallen tree to hide behind, but don't touch the leaves." Al warned the program once again.

"What's wrong with leaves? Oooh, the scary ghost leaves will haunt your program and appear everywhere, sort of like Pinkie, Whoopee. Twilight laughed and snorted.

The program kept walking.

"Pfff, fine then you stupid piece of crap."

"Okay, then he insulted something that isn't even living and called it crap." Twilight laughed in her mind thinking about how emotional humans were.

"There's a new world to face, we don't know how much damage has been done to poor Mother Nature, I'll be damned if we're going back to normal again." Al was speaking to himself now.

"What happened that caused the human to talk about plants and beasts like that?" Twilight grunted as she shifted her position so she could lie on her side.

The program was fading now.

"Nature truly has some truly evil tricks up it's leaves against mankind, survival of the fittest, eh?" Al talked to the air. "Yeah whatever." "Wow, how many years has it been?" "Oh about 37 years, huh it's already 2367." (Sigh) "Well at least it was nice talking to you. Al spoke to the already gone program.

"Program, Commence shut-down procedure."

I remember reading his thoughts in the chip implanted in his brain, in case he ever lashed out in violent insanity.

"So they did have technology, where is it? Even then it might be primitive compared to ours." Twilight thought smugly at how humans really depended on such machines.

[Artificial Intelligence]: Simulation Complete.

"Well that's enough talking for now." Al got out of the Simulation Capsule and headed towards the kitchen, everything was lit up brightly, the lights humming as he passed. Save for the blood of the freaks. You see the atmosphere's air is no longer what it used to be. It has been tainted black by the smoke from centuries ago when the ancient humans were stupid enough to use fire. Al thought bitterly.

"They used fire? For what and why?" Twilight was starting to feel a little uneasy about humans using fire to scorch the entire world.

The trees changed after slow evolution, along as nature got worse, and turned into plant-like carnivores and sucked up the scorched nutrients out of the ground. Therefore, they were rare but once encountered they were to be avoided, to touch the leaves meant that the leaves in an instant, stuck spikes into the skin and dug deeper, then the branches would move and cover you in a cocoon of sharp leaves and in agony, and the leaves feasted off your flesh as you screamed alive. Most humans because they thought the trees were fine at first, ventured into the woods seeking refuge and only found bloodshed. Those that somehow came back alive told the other remaining humans: Stay away from the trees. Al mused.

"Why, the trees are alive? Could they be ancestors of the trees we have now? But even then what does he mean by they thought the trees were fine, they are fine now, right? Twilight was now pacing back and forth in her room thinking about how at times in the Everfree Forest it left a feeling that was ominous and somewhat very dangerous.

While Al was thinking of the past, he did not notice that the electricity flickered a bit. The electricity came from heat of the atmosphere in which the black air trapped sunlight and covered the Earth in a sizzling and evaporating mess, similar to Venus in the old texts. But the water that evaporated came down in little constant showers. As the vapor rose high in the air, cooled off and fell as drops, the atmosphere evaporated most of them in air, and the drops that did make it the ground were small and tainted with the poisonous air. Therefore had to be filtered and purified to even drink it, any amount swallowed caused death but if soaked through the skin nothing happened. At least I am one hell of a risk taker. Al said proudly in his mind.

"So the skin absorbed water? Like a sponge?" Twilight thought about human anatomy and how their bodies differed from theirs.

Al got a cup of water and did not notice that the water had some small amount of black goop which swirled in the water. He swallowed the water in three big gulps and set it down, washed it and left it to dry. He had to sleep anyways so he could go outside in the morning, when it was the only time the atmosphere was not hot enough cook a human.

"Al was getting ready for bed anyways, I remember that."

"Jeez, the atmosphere was that hot?" Twilight thought about pleasant sunny days and how it must've felt then in a boiling heat. She shuddered again.

Al got in bed and slowly drifted to sleep, he dreamed of the strange beasts that flew, ran, and used powers beyond a human mind. Al never woke up, he died in his sleep of the poisonous water.. The equipment, if not under constant watch were highly flammable, but I don't remember falling asleep that night. Thus, the equipment sparked and caught on fire, I woke up to the alarm and ran. It spread quickly eating everything that was flammable and poked through cracks and panels. Glass shattered, the lights fizzed out and popped, the fire melted the walls and burned the underground home to it's doom. I barely escaped alive and watched as I hid among some black stained rocks., the programs tried to take the fire out but it was too late. All that was left when the brown sun rose over the horizon, was the smoke rising to the air. The freaks came out and wandered to the remains of the ashes and looked at the dull sun. This is the new world and they ruled it.

"The beasts are the freaks? They have stubs, definitely smart, and had advantages and strength too. So what were they?" Twilight knew she was getting close to an answer.

"They left and I left."

"If they only knew that they would in fact in a later time in history they would rule. The air eventually cleared and the trees once again, evolving turned out to look more normal as the used to be. The most logical explanation comes from the past, but we must dig it up, but some part of history will have gone away, only leaving us a little uncertain to what happened at that time. Because I am the past and part of their history, their watcher and their only trace of a living thing from the sands of time."

"At least I lived long enough in my extended lifetime to see the outcome of this world, and I am not sure what to think of it. as much as I like civilization, I think I am better off alone and outcast, like an old broken bicycle."

These freaks were the future of humans that they had never seen except for me. The ashes of the underground home is by now from what I learned to be underneath the Canterlot Castle buried under massive amounts of stone,dirt, and rocks.

"I call bullshit." Twilight thought, not really thinking of her wording.

It is only a matter of time when these freaks find out their true existence. I knew Al very well, he was my friend and he died of foolish carelessness and a case of mild insanity. Honestly, I wish that I didn't remember some things, I really don't. But I guy's gotta do what he's gotta do.

Twilight smiled. " I knew it! I knew he was a stall- er man." Twilight corrected herself.

"I honestly wish I didn't remember some things." Twilight repeatedly murmured those words "But what did they do that was so horrible?" Twilight was thinking the story over.

"The freaks were our ancestors?" Twilight thought about how the human called them disfigured and saw the world from his point of view, the legs were seemingly backwards, elongated face, had one horn, or wings, or just a plain strong earth pony and different types of ponies such as Alicorns. But why call them freaks?

Was he really afraid that they were going to take his life or something else if he was found out? Or, would they murder him in the case of calling his story a fraud and a liar, or maybe he was afraid of the the next big change in the line of evolution, them. Twilight groaned in frustration and looked at the book, she was saddened that the last human alive considered them to be freaks and not part of nature itself.

She had to keep reading it.

The Everfree forest evolved from those same carnivorous trees, but they did not do anything. For the trees still looked ominous and gave a sense of dread, they were just really old trees that spread their seeds after a millenia passed. They had evolved almost back to their normal state. The trees grew few and far at first, but as more appeared they turned into a woods, at last into a forest. Some trees still carried some side effects on the body on account of touching them. They still carried some of the genetics of the old trees. I wish to you good luck and good bye, I really do feel a little better. Maybe when the freaks find this book, I hope they can read it, if not then... well at least it's evidence of my existence and my kind.

"What are genetics? And does it really take a long time to get adapted?" Twilight was getting tired of thinking. She had to read the last line of the tale.

This is Reagan here signing my name and hope that whoever comes across this book is smart enough to leave me alone, and with that I represent your history but not how you guys came to be (If it is one of you freaks then I say hi for the first time.), but I will be gone, not dead just disappear. Also I wonder, how has the sun not blown up yet? It should have blown up years ago, when it crossed the last line of it's life...

Twilight Sparkle put the book down tiredly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 2 a.m. in the morning and she could really use some sleep, she didn't want to ponder through the book anymore. The book was a good think for her mind and very imaginative, maybe creative. Perhaps she could maybe discuss her findings with Princess Celestia in the morning.

She shuddered at the thought of eating meat, it sickened her stomach, but they also ate fruit, that was a fact everypony knew. She thought this book was a theory on what human life may have been like from their point of view. She sighed and pulled the blanket around her body to keep herself snug for the rest of the night. Twilight yawned. She was too tired to be thinking critically anymore, all she wanted was sleep right now. And sleep she did.


	2. Old buddies, New futures

Reagan opened the fiery blue hologram of a keyboard, and as he typed in commands for the portal he muttered to himself, "If it doesn't work, what then?", Reagan pondered over each key thought carefully so he couldn't make a mistake now, not when he was so close to freedom ,so close he could taste it or maybe that was his bleeding tongue when he bit down on his tongue like an idiot. Still he paced back and forth, dripping sweat in nervousness as he could not stay calm, they should not find him, and if they did, what could they do to him? Could he plea for his life or fight against them? "No to fight them is foolishness I know that.", Reagan thought. "Besides they are civilized for God's sake!" ,Reagan muttered, maybe they can help me. "I can't let my existence be known other than that pupil, I can make a name for myself here but even that is too risky." Ah, there now he was finished, Reagan put the two rods together like a scroll and the hologram faded in the rods.

He picked up his satchel and got ready for the portal to start. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then he noticed distortion in the air, like a shimmering wave. Then the softest bluish-purple, the color became more pronounced like ink in water

Taking no real form it only swirled in the thin air, Reagan took a deep breath and immediately he regretted doing so, for the air smelled like burning sulfur similar to 100,000 years ago where it rained nothing but black goop for the longest time. But there was no goop, only the smell that contained memories of his past filling his brain with the fact that it sucked to be him at the time. Well there was that one being he found in a lab deep within his underground home, he kept it a secret from Al, the poor lad never left him until he ran away one time when there was a tsunami of black goop.

The portal turned white and with a loud boom it dissipate, with spots in his vision he could only squint and see the brightly glowing form of the beast he feared most, the Princess herself. He knew that he would be dead if he either didn't take action or something worse. He crab-walked backwards to the cave opening and turned to his knees to get up and run. Of course when he got on his knees he fell forward, screeching in pain as his back was blasted with an awesome force. He could only see the blurry shape of the her hoof, as his vision cut out on him he gave a chuckle.

He awoke in a dark place and he could feel a large bump on his head, with a head ache, and drumming heartbeat it would hurt to get up. His legs were chained by the ankles and he could only crawl on all four to reach for the cupcake on the floor. He bit into it, savoring the flavor, he ate slowly but surely until it was gone. He knew where he was now and he did not like it, he was inside the Rainbow Factory where they mass produced colors along the sky. He could machinery booming in a large and open space somewhere far away. "God, what have I done?" he thought. To be sure that he couldn't escape he tested the chains and pulled with all of strength, he couldn't even make it budge. He was hopelessly in a trapped position.

"You know I could be of some assistance.", the thought echoed in his mind and Reagan immediately knew who it was, it was Discord and Reagan was happy to know he was still alive. "Help me get out of here.", Reagan thought back. "Say the magic words." Discord said. "Oh please come on!" Reagan protested. "Do it, or I will leave you forever in your misery." Discord retorted back. "Please and thank you." Reagan thought. "Your welcome, I already freed you, I just wanted to be thanked for once." Discord said. "Oh you mother-, you know what you're right I should thank you more often just to get on your good side." Reagan said as he walked out of the door he memorized from the blueprints. "Will you be here?" Reagan thought. "Right behind you." Discord said suddenly behind him. "You know, surely this day will be fun, now hop on my back and let's get out of here, maybe we can share some good memories while were at it, chap." Discord said.

Reagan never thought he would see him again except for the ancient texts of the new race where the beasts called him "Discord", it sounded perfect for the thing, in fact the beasts made him the entirety of Chaos, of course the thing was called only Freak to Reagan for the scientist operated on the beast changing the DNA with other creatures trying to make their weapon against the equine monsters.

Of course it kind of backfired when the Freak would listen to nobody at first, only the creator, Reagan himself. The Freak or "Discord" saw through in his goals with excellent achievements, it could manipulate objects, make physics go reverse, and it could talk in their minds with ease, it would corrupt the equine beast but not a human, which is why it was considered to be a huge success. It also allied with the humans to be their weapon, which felt special to him. Discord was why he survived so long and apparently Discord could extend life too if he was felling generous.

Now to surely plan his surprise on the pupil.


	3. Of the most unlike and alike challenge

_I do not own My Little Pony or franchises, only this particular story._

The least likely challenge

As Reagan floated beside Discord to the "Cloudy City" as Reagan called it, he decided to change his appearance to look like them by physically changing the way he looked so he could blend with the townspeople but with his features. He was an old pony with messy hair and and his silver rod turned into a cane. These nanobots zipped back inside his new body awaiting new orders. Discord noticed and looked at him, snorted and resumed his focus back to flying. " It's how I feel living over thousands of years now, just old.", "I'm old too you know?" "But that was because you could keep on going until every man died if it came to that, if you finished you were supposed to bring us back with the nanobots, Discord. That was when Discord turned on him with rage. " But I didn't because I fell in love with one of them ages ago, but she was executed on my behalf, because if I fell in love with one of them, why can't you?", Reagan could only stutter. "I-I can't just d-do it like you did it, I m-mean you look like them and about me, I a-am just about truly the loneliest person in this godforsaken p-planet, but I don't let it get to me because of my determination to get something done truly once and for all." Reagan could only just stare back at Discord and then he laughed, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing either. " You do know I'm just playing with you right? You know it's really been a while since I had some real fun in messing with a sentient being other than the ponies." Reagan could relate very well actually after the Apocalypse, well that is before they either killed themselves in despair or just went crazy and went outside to burn up or die of the toxic haze.

He really had to focus now, since he had some important things to do, something very drastic indeed. The plan was that he would pretend to be a hostile and out of control human with a raging bloodlust for ponies. So he created a steel sword in his hand that glowed with a hue of colors, that he would give to the rainbow mare so that she could be distracted by it if the Princess's pupil called for her help. He would lie and say it was her ancestor's magic sword that was enchanted by a unknown blacksmith that would be given to the family's youngest. Of course Reagan was an exceptionally great liar when it came to be about him. He pulled out the bioluminescent sword and changed form again so that he would appear to be the same age as her and be a new person on the job. He made Discord go hide behind something or go invisible if he cared. He felt like he was controlling four extra limbs but he had the movements memorized after indefinite practice for the longest time. He flew to the her house and landed on the porch with a soft "clop" and as he breathed in air tainted with some ozone, he knocked quickly and sharply so. He waited for someone to appear at the front door but nothing happened, Reagan heard a "Watch out!", and as he had just turned around she crashed into him face-first and they both went flying, it all went silent, just like everything else.

He felt a hot breath over his face, his eyes shot open and he looked down slowly. She was knocked out cold but since she crashed face-first it would very likely seem they were kissing on the spot. He immediately rolled over on his side and spat, and when he finished he got up and went outside just immediately throwing up on a cloud, it passed through it like it was nothing. He heaved, his eyes watered and he began sucking on the cloud to drink the moisture to lessen his burning throat. "God that was too close for my liking." Reagan thought. He turned to her and walked to her body and moved it so it would seem she had gotten knocked out on the porch rather unlike anything else. It's good enough to get along with my plan at the least." Reagan noted to himself that this just might work. Reagan whistled for Discord so that they could now get to Ponyville as quick as they could. "Discord appeared behind him in a flash of blinding white, "Now, now Reagan, I was busy terrorizing some animals and I am not a dog." Reagan could only smile at the statement. "Get me to Ponyville at night so that it's easier on my ass and your behalf to get to the pupil." Discord then said "Done and done." The sun whipped from the sky and the moon took it's place now turned into night and everyone was fast asleep. Reagan put his hand on Discord's arm and said five words and only those five words resounded into the unchanging heart of Chaos, "Let's have some real fun."

Discord teleported Reagan inside library/home, Reagan knew exactly where to go as he had snuck in here before and took careful notes of this library/home to his hologram, he missed it and wondered where it was now. Reagan stood on alert for anything that might give them away, he walked so quietly he probably could have heard a pin dropping from a mile away. But the way it was so silent made Reagan think that there would probably be an ambush just waiting for him. He went to the 2nd floor by climbing the bookshelves and just reaching over the railing and picking himself up from the floor very slowly as to not make a single sound. He went up to the door and pushed it ever so slightly and the thing creaked loudly in the thin air, he knew the trick to making the door not making a sound was just to open it quickly and stop it just as fast so he did so and was now in her room and about to get to her bed, and that was when she rolled over on her other side and Reagan scrambled to the edge and laid down hoping she wouldn't look down over the edge. He heard a soft sigh and the breathing resumed to normal, he felt her breath on his arm as he was reaching to put a hand over her mouth. She screamed in his mouth and looked at him in the darkness, he put his hand to his lips and shushed her by saying, "I have come to meet you and take you to my place, do not fear as I will just speak with you." Then he whispered for Discord to come and stop playing. Discord appeared from the shadow on the other side of the bed moving forward but not his body, and so was creepy to see him appear not moving like that.

"Let me go or I will tell Princess Celestia to arrest you and have you sent to jail for breaking into my house and for being an accomplice with Discord!" she shouted. "You don't know who you are talking to." Discord said.

Twilight could only stare at Reagan in the darkness as she studied him and his features. A truly remarkable, smart being but not knowing who she was talking to, she might have relayed some information she shouldn't have let slip to her captor. She looked at him in shock with her mouth open at what she just did to Equestria.

Reagan only asked her one question, "What is your name?"

Twilight would not answer to that question and flung a rock at him with her magic even though he dodged.

Discord stepped forward and looked in her eyes so strongly that she was almost hypnotized by the two different eyes he had. Discord turned to Reagan and whispered something she could not here. The two began in an argument in hushed tones and voices and apparently Discord lost the argument as he slumped and walked away, she wondered what he was doing that made Discord walk away. Then Reagan turned to her and let her loose from her binds to the chair. She only looked at him and teleported away from the place to her house where it was daytime and she noticed that in fact that her house was not broken in any way. She then sent a letter to Princess Celestia and waited for the response. The reply came quickly and the Princess appeared, looking grim-faced and she only said "Where is he?"

Reagan awaited in his jail cell for trial and he quickly paced back and forth, nervous if they were going to execute him or not if it came to that. He sat down on the metal bench and went to sleep, because there was nothing to do in the cell. He then heard the sound clopping on stone, and woke up to see three guards waiting for him with the door open. He walked with them with his hands cuffed and a weight on his right leg so they proceeded slowly down the hall until they made it to the door. He peered inside and only looked at what seemed to be a executioner. Reagan smiled knowing at long last his plan was going just as well as it should've. He only stared at the giant axe as they stated his death orders and when they asked for any last words he only said "There is no Celestia but God, and I am his prophet." The next thing he knew the cold metal blade was upon his neck and everything went black. He then saw some light that seemed far away at first, then stronger until he knew the nanobots were done with placing the bits of his once decapitated head on his shoulders again. He only sighed and looked at the crowd and as they stared at him back he said, "The greatest prank of all time that not even you guys or anything else can beat!" He only laughed for the longest time and the crowd looked at him in fear, he then turned to Celestia and said a silent thank you to her for her help. He turned to Twilight, and said "As for you, dear bookworm I represent a gift from a guy I knew." He pulled out the multi-colored sword and the insignia was etched on the sword and it read, "Starswirl the Bearded, the gift for the best of the best for those who surpass every and all obstacles." Reagan knew who he didn't want to meet next, which was Rainbow Dash herself he only put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear "Aim better or else you'll miss." She immediately understood and blushed out of embarrassment.

Discord appeared behind him and dumped a candy-cotton chocolate rain on his head for him to soak in. It was just one of those better days where it didn't hurt to think about things for a day.


End file.
